creepypasta_biographiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tails Doll
The Tails Doll is the titular main antagonist of various Creepypasta stories of the same name, as well as the urban legend of the same name. It is a demonic doll designed in the form of Miles "Tails" Prower, who seeks to defeat him, however, in the Creepypasta stories he's nothing more than a homicidal maniac who seeks to kill anyone who performs the Tails Doll Curse. History There is no definitive history to the Tails Doll Creepypastas, the most popular one is the Tails Doll Curse, created by Rebekkah G. A man came home from work with a gift for his son. He had picked up a new video game for him, Sonic R. It was a racing game and when he gave his son the gift, he was so excited to get it and play it right away. That night he played the game with his son and they had a great time. A couple of days later the boy was almost finished with the game. His dad was there in his room when he beat the last boss and he roared in excitement when he finally did it. He smiled and asked him how he liked the game as he watched the credits screen. “W-what’s that?” He asked the boy when The Tails Doll appeared on the screen. The boy said it was the Tails Doll, that was all he knew. He told his son it was time for bed. During the night, the curious father went into the boy’s room and turned on the TV very quietly to play the game for a while himself. He noticed that he now had the option to play as “Tails Doll.” He chose him to tag up with some of the gang. The game was fun until he tagged him up with Sonic. The screen went black when the game system shut itself down. The man decided it was time for him to go to sleep since he had to work in the morning so he crept out of his son’s room and went to lay in bed with his wife. At around 2:00am he woke up when he heard thumps on his door. He assumed it was his son getting up to ask him to get him something. He told the boy to “Stop go back to bed.” The thumping kept happening and at one point he noticed a little shadow coming from under the door. “Tails” kept popping into his head. He got out of bed and slowly opened the door. Then he heard someone say this very softly, “You are coming with me… forever.” It was a doll. An evil, blood-covered, possessed little doll. It was the doll from the game, it had to be. Appearance Tails Doll appears as a fluffy little doll meant to resemble his organic counterpart, the most noticeable feature is the glowing red gem on his head, which is the source of his power. Personality Tails Doll can either be a mindless, obedient robot to Dr. Eggman, or in this case, a misanthropic, creepy, psychopathic, homicidal, and monstrous machine of mass murder and soul consumption, looking to kill and devour anything it finds purely to satisfy it's hunger, sadism, and murderous urges. It is a relentless creature, going out of his way to use anything to slaughter innocents purely for its enjoyment, however, other works have portrayed the doll as a misunderstood or even good entity who wishes to make friends and not be lonely and trapped within the game world. Powers and Abilities The source of Tails Doll's power comes from the mysterious red gem on its head. With this gem, Tails Doll is able to levitate off the ground, teleport, and interfere with electrical interfaces. As well as that, in the comics, the doll is able to transform into a completely monstrous form of himself, with multiple mechanical tendrils. Fictional Origin Tails Doll is either a machine made by Eggman who went out of its programming, or a malevolent entity or demon from another realm that has either possessed the doll or taken on its form, possibly even a deity or a former human. Danger Level iThe Tails Doll is an evil, malicious, vile, and cruel entity who seeks death and destruction at every corner, for every second it lives he craves murder and anarchy, and will not stop until he exterminates all life from around him. However, as the source of his power is the red gem on his head, separating the doll from the gem or destroying it will render him powers, as shown when Sonic kicks him far away. Tails Doll is also simply made of fluff, and relies on weapons. He is also not as powerful as a certain other Sonic Creepypasta, and can also be killed by the Seven Pure Souls, which are mystical entities able to defeat the doll. Earning him a 9.2 rating on the danger level. Trivia *Tails Doll is often depicted in fan art alongside the interdimensional being Sonic.exe, as both are the most famous Sonic Creepypastas/urban legends. *Tails Doll has made many cameos throughout the Sonic games, with a similar looking doll appearing in Sonic Adventure, Generations, Black Knight, and Rivals. Category:Supernatural Category:Possessed Category:Animals/Anthropomorphic Category:Mass Murderers Category:Psychopath Category:Demons Category:Deities Category:Enigmatic Category:Genderless Category:Video Game Pastas Category:Evil Category:Everyone Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Eldritch Abominations